


let's start living dangerously

by nathansummers



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathansummers/pseuds/nathansummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's gonna be okay, baby boy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's start living dangerously

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing for the future: if you want me to take one of my works down because of whatever reasons, ask me politely instead of saying how fucked up it is :)) because that just makes me wanna smash in your head and leave it up lmao

"Tyler? Baby boy, I'm home!" The green haired man called and kicked the door shut. 

 

"Tyl- oh God." 

 

He slapped his hand over his mouth, keeping himself from crying out as he rushed to the younger boy's side. 

 

He brushed his hair away, trying not to let the tears spill as he saw the glazed over eyes and track marks on the boy's arm. His body was convulsing and Josh grabbed his phone, calling an ambulance. 

 

"It's gonna be okay, baby boy. It's gonna be okay," he whispered as he cradled the boy's head.


End file.
